Relaciones Argentina-Estados Unidos/Estados Unidos
Presidentes estadounidenses con presidentes argentinos Donald Trump= Donald Trump Donald Trump - Mauricio Macri.jpg| El presidente Mauricio Macri y Donald Trump, en el Salón Oval de la Casa Blanca (AFP) |-| Barack Obama= Barack Obama Barack Obama - Cristina Fernández.jpg| La presidenta Cristina Fernández posa junto a su par de Estados Unidos, Barack Obama, al término de la reunión bilateral que ambos jefes de Estado... Presidencia de la Nación Barack Obama - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Barack Obama y Mauricio Macri en la Casa Rosada REUTERS |-| George W. Bush= George W. Bush Fernando de la Rúa - George W. Bush.jpg| Argentinian President, Fernando de al Rua, meets US President George W Bush. AP Archive George W. Bush - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Efemérides: Nestor Kirchner se reúne con George Bush. AFP Cristina Fernández - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush welcomes Argentina President Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner to the Summit on Financial Markets and the World Economy Saturday, Nov. 15, 2008 |-| Bill Clinton= Bill Clinton Bill Clinton - Carlos Menem.jpg| 1993-MENEM-CLINTON. Foto: CENTRO DE DOCUMENTACIÓN HISTÓRICO LUNA PARK Bill Clinton - Fernando de la Rúa.jpg| Clinton junto a De La Rúa e Inés Pertiné durante su visita. Foto: DyN Bill Clinton - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Néstor Kirchner compartió una reunión con el ex presidente norteamericano Bill Clinton en el Hotel Sheraton de Nueva York. Foto: AP Bill Clinton - Cristina Fernández.jpg| Argentine President Cristina Fernandez with Bill Clinton at government house Casa Rosada, Buenos Aires Date 7 June 2010 Bill Clinton - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Macri compartió el encuentro celebrado en el Sheraton Times Square de Nueva York junto al ex presidente de los Estados Unidos, Bill Clinton, su esposa y ex secretaria de Estado norteamericana, Hillary Clinton, y el alcalde neoyorquino y actual titular del C40, Michael Bloomberg. Foto: Gobierno de la Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires |-| George H. W. Bush= George H. W. Bush Leopoldo Galtieri - Sin imagen.jpg| Como suelen ser esos momentos, nadie hablaba de Roberto Eduardo Viola, pero la mayoría comprendía por qué estaba ahí, en ese comedor estilo ... Para aumentar la adrenalina del teniente general, antes de partir de Washington tuvo el jueves 5 por la noche un “face to face” con el vicepresidente George Bush. Fuimos todos: Cronología de un fracaso 1976-1983. Juan B. Yofre Raúl Alfonsín - Sin imagen.jpg| BUSH CONFERS WITH ARGENTINE CHIEF By EDWARD SCHUMACHER. Published: December 12, 1983 Carlos Menem - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Bush y Menem, 1990. Archivo Prisma |-| Ronald Reagan= Ronald Reagan Raúl Alfonsín - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Alfonsín con Ronald Reagan. Fuente original no encontrada |-| Jimmy Carter= Jimmy Carter Jimmy Carter - Jorge Rafael Videla.jpg| Videla con Carter en la Casa Blanca en septiembre de 1977. Foto. Bob Daugherty Jimmy Carter - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| Jimmy Carter Ra ú Alfonsín (2006) Carlos Menem - Sin imagen.jpg| Argentine President Carlos Menem (L) greets former U.S. President Jimmy Carter at the Casa Eduardo Duhalde - Sin imagen.jpg| Reunión del ex presidente Jimmy Carter con Eduardo Duhalde en compañía de su esposa, la señora Hilda Chiche Duhalde. DiFilm Cristina Fernández - Jimmy Carter.jpg| La primera dama y Carter, durante el encuentro en la casa del ex presidente norteamericano. Foto: Presidencia de la Nación |-| Richard Nixon= Richard Nixon Arturo Frondizi - Richard Nixon.jpg| Es una foto del vicepresidente Richard Nixón junto al presidente de Argentina Arturo Frondizi. Sacada del libro "Los nombres del poder:Arturo Frondizi! |-| John F. Kennedy= John F. Kennedy Arturo Frondizi - John F. Kennedy.jpg| Frondizi y Kennedy a color. Historia integral de la argentina Tomo V. Fuentes Categoría:Argentina-Estados Unidos